Protecting against computing security threats and preventing unauthorized access to confidential information are a common and growing concern in today's information technology (IT) systems. Computing security threats are typically designed to perform a variety of intrusive functions that include, but are not limited to, disrupting computer operations, gathering personal and confidential information, and gaining access to private computing and network systems. To perform these intrusive functions, computing security threats exploit vulnerabilities and/or security lapses within the software (e.g., operating systems and web browsers) and/or hardware of a computing system. For example, in regards to facial recognition technology, a computing system may include a camera that captures one or more images for the purposes of identifying one or more individuals. In some instances, the computing system may use the facial recognition technology to verify and authenticate whether a user should gain access to the computing system, other computing systems, and/or other restricted sites (e.g., a restricted physical area or private network). Unfortunately, facial recognition technology are susceptible to security issues, such as replay attacks and liveliness issues that could allow attackers to obtain unauthorized access to secure or restricted information and restricted sites.
To prevent unauthorized access, facial recognition computing systems are often equipped to perform a variety of authentication operations. In particular, to prevent replay attacks, which can occur by presenting previously recorded images to a camera, a facial recognition computing system may perform a variety of authentication operations that reduce the risk of being compromised. For example, the facial recognition computing system may implement a multi-factor authentication process, monitor three dimensional (3D) and liveness indicators, such as eye movement, that prevent the use of a static image to gain access, and/or request a user to perform randomly selected user-actions (e.g., moving a user's head up and down), during an authentication session. However, current facial recognition computing system are typically complex and/or time consuming for a user. For instance, having a facial recognition computing system that accurately recognizes and authenticates a user's movements can be computational expensive. As such, improving technology that not only detects for visual authentication recognition attacks, but also provides a more user-friendly authentication process remains valuable in protecting sensitive and confidential information within an IT environment.